Teenage Dream
by givemeyourpoison
Summary: Uhh,Neville and Luna love. Rated for later content! :)
1. Chapter 1

It was the first time I saw her. She was sitting in the carriage, her long curly hair falling wildly down her back and her magazine sitting upside down across her lap. A faraway look on her face, and a distant look in her light blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her slightly as I followed Harry round to climb into the carriage. I knew, straight away that I had no chance. I was Neville Longbottom. The biggest loser I'm sure Gryffindor has had in a number of years. And yet still, i couldn't t help that tingle that was rushing from my stomach to my head as I watched her. I didn't follow the conversations that followed, zoning out after I learned her name. Luna Lovegood. I couldn't help but think that clique line, "pretty name for a pretty face". And by george, was she pretty. The wind picked up as the carriage began to slowly roll towards the grounds of Hogwarts, and her hair began to slowly pick up in the wind and just..float there. Slowly willowing in the wind. I smiled slightly and looked away from her at last before my staring became noticed. Trying to catch up on the conversation I listened to what Ron and Hermione were arguing about.

"No Ron, don't be so ridiculous you can not coast through a history of magic. Suppose I don't allow you to look over my notes anymore? What would you do then hm?" Ron scowled at her and pondered over her words as his ears began to go pink with thought and embarrassment.

"Well then I'll fail, and that will be forever on your mind of how you failed your amazing friend Ronald Weasly. No pressure Hermione, no pressure" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ron, if you just paid attention instead of playing useless games of hang man and naughts and crosses with Harry then you would pass with out having to rely on my notes!"  
>Luna giggled suddenly and looked from Ron to Hermione before disappearing behind her magazine again. Her voice came out all dreamy and captivating. I could practically feel the rope hanging from my eyes to her lips as I listened.<p>

"You two are as funny as the snargle plants that grow in Daddies baskets" she turned the page casually and looked at us as if we should know what a wotsit plant was. I could tell I wasn't the only one confused by the looks on the others faces. I wanted to ask what the plants were, but I knew I would blush and possibly stutter. I didn't want to make a fool of myself this early in the game. Luckily, Ron didn't have this problem.

"What the bloody hell is a snargle plant when its at home!" Luna raised her eyebrows and gave Ron a somewhat sympathetic look.

"A snargle plant is a snargle plant. There is no reason for it its just there. That's in fact what makes it so funny Ronald. I think even the simplest of person would know this" She sighed and shook her head slightly, causing her curls to fall over her face slightly. I found the urge to reach over and brush them out her face over whelming and tried to get out the carriage to fast, ending up with my goal to not make a fool of myself end badly. And badly in this case meaning, me ending up ass in the mud. The roars of laughter that followed only made this worse. I looked up and grinned sloppily trying to hide the fact of how stupid I looked, and then I noticed..Luna wasn't laughing. She got out the carriage and smiled down at me.  
>"I think you just slipped on an escaped limpsic" she offered me her hand and smiled still. "The effects won't last, you'll just slip again soon I suspect. Daddy said"<br>I took her head and staggered to my feet; I could feel the blush on my cheeks and looked down at her. The others just laughed and patted my back, heading off up to the castle. "T-thank you" I sighed at my stutter. Luna just smiled more and starting walking next to me.  
>"Its no problem, those limpsics get everywhere" she laughed as if this was obvious so I joined in nervously, hoping my laugh didn't sound faked. She tucked the magazine under her arm and walked next to me. I glanced down at her slightly and sighed at how stupid I felt. She looked up at me and caught my eye, she smiled dreamily.<br>"Oh Neville, don't worry about the mud. You'll change into your robes soon and everything will be fine." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just worried about what the guys are going to say." I grinned more at how my stutter was gone and walked through into the castle. Luna nodded and patted my arm.  
>"Oh don't worry Neville, they're your friends just take it in jest. I'll see you sometime, enjoy the feast!" I smiled at her.<p>

"In jest, got it. I'll see you soon..."

I watched her skip off down the corridor behind the rest of the girls, her hair bouncing up her back. I frowned when I noticed the frowns and sniggers of people, what was that all about? Had they never seen a happy person before?


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but frown at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was started to become insanely messy. I tried to comb it to lie flat but I found myself fighting a losing battle. I should have let my grandmother cut it before coming back to school. But then again, until I saw Luna last night I didn't really feel the need to keep up with my personal grooming. I sighed and gave up on my losing battle and grabbed my bag heading out of the dormitory. The corridors were full of people fighting their way down to breakfast and people shouting greetings to each other. I struggled my way through the large gold doors into the hall and reached my sanctuary of the Gryffindor table. Sitting down beside a random first year I looked at Harry opposite me and smiled.

"Morning Harry! I hope we don't have potions today, Snape on my first day back would be awful"

"Ugh I know right? I think I'd rather face a batch of dementors then.." Harry stopped talking as a slimy voice was herd behind me

"My my my, you'd think you two had learned not to be so rude to teachers, 10 points from Gryffindor. A welcome back gift for you both." With a long look of disgust in our direction Snape walked off to the staff table.

"Son of a bitch! 10 points off already just because he's an idiot that no one likes.." I didn't hear the rest of Harry's rant about Snape. Luna had just entered that hall. I stared at her and watched her slow decent to the Ravenclaw table. I smiled slightly and looked down into my plate of toast. How could one person be so.. breath taking. Ron and Hermione joined us, noisily bickering over some random thing they usually find to argue about. Do those two ever stop arguing? I glanced at Harry and smirked slightly, I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. I looked up nervously as the timetables got handed out. I couldn't stop my face breaking into a grin as I saw my day. Herbiology first thing. Sa-we-et! I jumped up and left for the lesson early. This was the only lesson I wanted to be there early for. I was good at Herbiology. I passed the Ravenclaw table and caught Luna's eye. She smiled at me. I breathed in and smiled back, perhaps looking at her to long because suddenly..BANG. I'd walked face first into the door post and ended up (for the second time) on my ass in front of Luna. The hall automatically broke into a large burst of laughter and I wished that I could perfect the invisibility charm and disappear from everyone's line of site. I hastily grabbed all my books and made my escape, rubbing my forehead furiously hoping the pain would stop.

"Neville, wait up!" I paused and glanced over my shoulder, my heart doing a hop skip step in my chest as Luna hurried over to me.

"Are you okay? That had to have hurt, I herd the thunk of your head from my table!"

I could have cried over how concerned she looked. She cared? Or was she just being polite. I smiled and nodded at her,

"Yeah Luna. I'm fine honestly. Don't worry. I was just excited for my lesson and I wasn't watching where I was going. Maybe I feel asleep walking I do that a lot. That's why I'm so clumsy. I'm not just generally stupid you know. I just..fall..asleep…yeah." I blushed hard. What the hell am I saying! And why am I talking so fast? She's deffo going to think I'm an idiot now. But instead she just smiled and gave a small giggle, looking up at me.

"You fall asleep standing up? That sounds to me like you've got something in your brain. Ooh! Maybe you have a wazzle fly! They're common in old castles like this! I'll write to Daddy and ask him all about it Neville! I must run to my lesson now though, I'm so nervous. My first defense lesson with Umbridge!" before I had time to answer she was hurrying off towards the stairs. My guess she was probably paranoid about being late for Umbridge. I don't blame her. That woman looks like she has the makings of being as scary as Snape. Merlin save me.

2 hours later

I had the urge to get up and cover Harry's mouth myself. He was going to end up in such trouble for speaking to Umbridge like that! I know he-who-must-not-be-named was back and fighting secretly for control but Harry really needed to be careful or he'd be in serious trouble. Hermione looked on the verge of tears and Ron looked shocked. Umbridge however, looked as if some secret goal and been succeeded. I looked away from her and around the room. Some people were nodding showing they're agreement to Harry's words. Others, were shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. I looked at Harry and hoped to convey my thoughts to him. He kicked his chair away and stomped up to Umbridge's desk and snatched the pink parchment out her hand. I jumped as the door slammed and looked up at her. She was smiling down at us, as if she was looking at a room full of 4 year old kids.

"Now, my dears. Please do ignore that out bust of young Mr Potter their and just remember, you know who, has not returned to his strength. Now, turn to page 3 of your books and read chapter one. And this time, I would like quiet and no questions" She gave Hermione a warning look. "There will be NO need to talk, and no need for wands." She sat down at her desk and began writing. I opened my book and sunk down in my chair. My thoughts straying to Luna. Would she really bother writing to her dad about me? Little old nothing important me? Nah. She was probably just being nice. I looked at the book and frowned. Trust me to get a crush on a girl I would never get.

I sat down at Gryffindor table and grabbed the nearest food to me. What a day. I ate in silence looking around at the people beside me. Harry was frowning over at Malfoy who was making rude gestures with his fingers and Hermione was reading one of her many books. Ron sat down next to Harry and automatically stuck his middle finger up at Malfoy and swore loudly. I laughed and finished eating quickly. I didn't really want to stick around the hall and risk another moment with Luna where I was on my ass. I jumped up and headed off to the Gryffindor common room. Just then I saw Luna. She was sitting on a bench..was she crying?

"Luna..are you okay?" she looked up at me and sure enough there were tears shining in her eyes. She looked down quickly and mumbles something. I sat down next to her.

"Pardon?"

"Some..some of the boys in my year have been laughing at me. And these two girls called Holly and Louise were making fun of me for my earrings and necklace" she sniffled and looked away again, "it sounds silly I know. That I would get so upset over this but its been happening a lot so..you know.." I looked around and noticed the necklace and earrings she'd been wearing this morning chucked away. I stood up and picked them up. Putting the earrings in her hand and putting the necklace carefully around her neck. I titled her chin up gently and smiled softly.

"Luna, that is not silly." I brushed some tears off her cheek. "You have every right to be upset about that. But in all honestly. They're idiots, you're amazing and everyone can see that, that is important. Don't let some idiots get you down." She smiled at me and put her arms around my neck and hugged my tight.

"Oh Neville. You're one of nicest people I've ever met and I'm so glad you and your friends sat with me in the carriage."

She kissed my cheek slowly and stood up.

"I'm sorry but I must go.. and do some work" a blush crept into her cheeks and she walked off and through a hidden doorway. I put my fingers on the spot where she'd kissed me. Was it me, or was my cheek on fire?


	3. Chapter 3

Ah I really am sorry about the ridiculous amount of time this took to update but I lost my muse and just couldn't write to it ): But I'm back with this and really am greatful for all the reviews and stuff on it :3 Thank you3

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since I'd last seen Luna properly. We'd past in the corridor but never had the chance to stop and talk as things were getting pretty hectic. I'd melted more cauldrons in potions and was struggling to learn the new spells we were given but I was determined to do well or at least, try my best. It's Saturday, and the sky is a pale blue colour and the sun is up, causing a layer of sparkles to settle over the lake. Sitting under a tree on the soft grass there I'm trying my hardest to complete a potions essay for Monday. Its too hot to be working, but I'd worried and worried over this for weeks its about time I tried to complete at least most of it, with any other teacher I might have gone to ask for help, but Snape? No way, he scares me and I doubt he would have helped me anyway. Tapping my cheek with the feather of my quill I stared out across the lake and huffed a sigh. Moments later a familiar shadow fell across my parchment and I looked up. Luna was stood beside me, smiling softly and tapping her fingers on her leg.<p>

"Hello Neville" She took a seat beside me and looked at me with her head tilted to the side.

"Luna, hey.." How could I have forgotten how beautiful she was? I could feel my cheeks heating up with a blush as I glanced down at my books.

"I saw you sitting here from over there" She gestured with her hand before continuing. "And I thought you might be in need of company."

Her smile was dazzling as she looked at me, and I looked back. I could feel the happy bubbling up inside me over the fact that she'd chosen to come speak to me. "You're right, company would be nice."

Closing my books I set them aside and leaned back against the tree beside her as we watched the water together in a comfortable silence. Occasionally I would steal glances at her; she seemed quite at home beside me quietly making up a daisy chain. Fascinated I watched as she finished it off in a circle and fixed it into her hair like a head band.

"That looks beautiful" I blushed, realising those words had come from my lips as I continued to watch her. She looked up at me, her cheeks turning a dusty pink as she smiled. "Really? No ones called me beautiful except my family.."

"W-well, they should. You really are. Beautiful I mean"

She looked down at her knees, still blushing with a smile mumbling her thanks. The comfortable silence settled back over us and I looked down at my hand as I felt fingers being laced through my own. She was holding my hand and my skin was going crazy with tingles. Her head came to rest on my shoulder and I smiled as we settled back together. And that's where we sat, all afternoon as she told me about her Father and his magazine. Telling me about trips they'd taken searching for things (that I'd already forgotten the name of) together. She really was a fascinating person to get to know. It was when she asked about my family that I did feel a little panicked. Calm down Neville, take a breath and just tell her about your Grandmother. So I did, I told her about my crazy but loving Grandmother and was happy she generally seemed as interested in me as I was with her. A dusk started to settle and we stood. I shoved my books back into my bag and slowly we started to make our way back towards the castle for dinner. A small part of me was sad this evening was coming to a close but that was short lived as she turned around at the entrance hall doors and looked up at me.

"Meet me after dinner, Neville?" I stared down at her dumfounded, nodding my head slowly.

"I..would love to.."

She smiled and bounced up to kiss my cheek whispering. "There's a small corridor behind the library, meet me there."

I nodded with a grin and looked at her. "I'll be there." The babble of other people reaching the hall for dinner distracted us from our conversation and she turned and disappeared towards the Ravenclaw table. I made my way over to my own table, practically floating in ecstasy and how perfect things seemed to be going.

* * *

><p>The corridor behind the library was lit with the usual burning flames that lit the rest of the castle, and like the other corridors of the school there were benches dotted around; and this was where I sat waiting for Luna. I tapped my foot nervously on the ground and took deep breaths trying to steady my nerves. "<em>Come on Neville, look how easy this afternoon went, you can do this." <em>I thought bitterly to myself as I looked down at my shoes. Footsteps drew me out of my thoughts and I looked up and grinned at Luna walking towards me. She took the seat beside me with a smile, looking at me; "Hello again. Thank you for meeting me, I didn't really fancy spending another evening in the common room being made fun of."

I frowned. This was the second time she'd mentioned people making fun of her…

"Do they do that often?"

"Oh yes.." An amused laugh escaped her lips as she looked at me "People just get frightened when they see someone being themselves that they hit out with comments. Normally it doesn't bother me. But I guess everyone just gets fed up after awhile.."

She trailed off and looked down the corridor. An ache in my chest flared up as I listened to her, the thought of people upsetting her upset me, I wanted her to be happy. Slowly I laced my fingers with hers and waited till she looked at me before squeezing her hand with a soft smile.

"I'll never upset you. It's the fact you're yourself..that I like you so much." My cheeks heated with another blush as we looked at each other. She smiled and squeezed my hand in return; "And it's the fact, you're so kind and are also yourself, that I like you so much."

I looked at her, blinking at her words. She liked me? In the same way? I was unsure as I looked over her face. And suddenly, from no where and not like I'd really ever felt before courage boiled up in my veins and I leaned forward, placing my lips where they should be, on hers. I tried to hide my inexperience as I closed my eyes and held her cheek in my free hand moving my lips with hers, my heart was beating loud in my chest as she kissed me back. Now this, was magic I could do. I could see sparks behind my eyelids and in this moment I knew, it didn't matter what happened or what anyone else thought, as long as I had Luna, there would always be goodness.


End file.
